mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peon characters
A general overview of peons. Peons work differently in the Mugen Souls series'', for specifics in in Mugen Souls Z, see Peon characters (Mugen Souls Z).'' Overview Peon characters are disposable units that are used for increasing Stat Up Value and passing on their skills they can learn but the default conditional skill and special cannot be transferred. They are not to be used as standalone characters as they learn fewer skills (usually weaker skills when starting off) and are much harder to learn since the level requirement to learn skills can take up to 500 levels to learn a skill or by buying it on the floor 100 Mugen Development Center. All classes are by purchasing them in the Mugen Dev Center in the Mugen Field. The higher the floor, the better jobs you can earn. The highest tier classes can only be found on the 100th floor in the Mugen Dev Center during post True Ending. There are many types of peons jobs that can be found in the game. All have unique stat bonus, equipment bonus, battle skills and conditional skills depending on their class, tier and gender. Learning skills Some peons may only learn one skill through leveling up and one through the Mugen Development Center. Lower tier job will have easier requirement for learning their skills but learn the weakest skills in the game, while the higher tier jobs learn some of the strongest skills in the game but have a much higher requirement to learn those skills. Basic classes The Mugen Souls series have 4 very basic classes and more classes are unlockable depending on the game. Not all classes are created equal and other ones may be considered better than these. Tiers Within each class, there are job tiers, it is the most important factor when determining the quality of the peon's stats, learnable skills and weapon proficiency which have a male and female counterpart are very similar but will learn different skills. The higher the tier, the more powerful and useful their skills are. The highest tier jobs can only be unlocked during post True Ending story. Job change This function allows the peon to change into another available job at the cost of resetting the level back to 1 and keep most of the skills learned from their previous job except their default conditional skill and specials. Peon fusion Two characters are required for peon fusions, the Main and the Subordinate. Peon fusions are used for passing skills onto others or gaining more stat percentages for the Main to match the Subordinate and resets both characters to level 1. Main Can be a main character or peon, the Subordinate's transferrable skills of it's current job gets copied onto the Main. If the Main has lower stat percentages from the subordinate during fusion, it may increase up to the value to match that particular stat based on the subordinate's level. Subordinate Must be a peon character, they copy the transferrable skill of it's current job onto the Main and also get their levels reset to 1. The level of the subordinate does not effect anything except for the stat percentage growth for the percentages that are higher than the Main. Below will tell the highest possible percent growth the level of the Subordinate will give to the main based on the following chart. Not all abilities will pass on, special skills or their default conditional skill do not character over. They get their levels reset to level 1 and get no benefits from fusion. Unchangeable things that make each peon unique See individual character, unique traits . *Weapon and skill proficiencies. *Initial Stat up Value % *Move Radius *Special skill *Default conditional skill *Moe affinity Category:Peon Category:Mugen Souls Category:Mugen Souls Z